Talk:Thirteenth Division/Archive 1
Special Duties The article says that 13th squad is in charge of the Communications department of SS and protects Earth from hollows. Where did this come from? I'm pretty certain that this is wrong and it should be removed. When has it ever been suggested that they are the only division that protects Earth, or that they have anything to do with communications, never mind being responsible for it? --Yyp 16:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I would agree I have done extensive references and have never come across anything at least in the manga that would suggest this. Im not sure of where it comes from but if its not referenced then its not really accurate. I have heard no mention or even seen them controlling communication and as far assuming control over the protection of earth thats a far reaching statement. Rukia was there at one point but she was one person in one town that hardly justifies all the earth. As well that barely any members of the division have even been shown. The fact is like most divisions in the series we dont know what they do.Salubri 16:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Would Ichigo belong in the Members section since he was deputized by Ukitake? --The Great and Grand Count Mall!(Bow down before me!) 02:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Personally, and I don't know about other people, I'd say no, because he was never given a rank or company number (ie: you are now a member of X division, and are a Y seat, or something like that). A Substitute Shinigami has no place in Soul Society since they are still human, and belong in the human world. Basically, just being a Substitute Shinigami makes you outside of normal Gotei 13 jurisdiction. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 02:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No since substitute Shinigami do not have divisions. Ukitake gave him the substitute Shinigami badge, it is true but it was never suggested that Ukitake being the one to give to him signified anything. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Notable Members I would suggest adding Rukia as an unseated member from "?" until 2001/2002. The way the information is disposed right now makes it like Rukia joined the Division in 2001/2002 and became a lieutenant right away. Kyoraku08 (talk) 18:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest also adding Zennosuke Kurumadani as an unseated member. Chapter 531 confirmed that 13th div is tasked with watching over Karakura Town. Zennosuke Kurumadani was tasked to be watch over Karakura Town when Rukia went back to SS. He should be added to the confirmed roster of 13th division.--Urie12 (talk) 17:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) When Miyako was 3rd Seat, Kiyone and Sentaro were already part of the 13th Division. That means they weren't always in the position of 3rd Seat, they were in a lower position and were promoted some time after her death. This is similar to Rukia who was an unseated member and was promoted to Lieutenant. I propose adding a new entry for both Kiyone and Sentaro in the Notable Members section that goes something like this: Unknown - Name - ?-? - Promoted This could also be done in cases like Nanao who was promoted to Lisa's position and Akon who was promoted to Mayuri's in an unknown time and from an unknown position. Kyoraku08 (talk) 15:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) We wont be doing that, Every member of the Gotei 13 starts off as an unseated member at one point in time after coming out of the academy. It would pointless to place non-content about something that every character has gone through especially when it holds no importance and likely takes place at a point before the current story. The only character to be listed as unseated are those who are currently unseated.--